


Out of Time, Out of Touch

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, California, Corypheus won Thedas, F/M, Los Angeles, New World, OC Elves - Freeform, OC Qunari, OC humans - Freeform, OC's - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Technology, Thedosians in our world, Unplanned Pregnancy, circa 2019, past abuse/referenced child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Our Thedosians are transported to our world after Corypheus' second breach swallows their world. What will they find in ours?





	Out of Time, Out of Touch

_ Wait, this isn't right. Dammit, why can't I think straight? Wake up Elena! _

 

         Her head spun as her eyes flickered open, the sun assaulting her violet irises as she quickly shut them again. Sitting up, shock overtook her as she saw people milling about, but these people were… different.  _ Very _ different. Where was Corypheus? Where was the ruined temple?

 

         The sky was blue; birds were singing in the trees nearby and the scenery reminded her of Skyhold's garden, but on a much larger scale. Elena looked down at herself as she aided herself up: her armor was still mostly intact, though the mark had stopped spewing it's bright green magic. Her staff lay in the greenest grass she'd ever seen. Picking it up, she noticed someone coming towards her.

 

          The woman wore a very odd outfit: it was all blue and shone with… badges? It definitely wasn't armor of any sort Elena had seen. The woman also had on a strangely shaped hat and had her hand on what looked like melted obsidian in a silly shape on her hip.

 

         Elena tried to form a barrier around herself, but nothing happened. She was vulnerable here… wherever here was. “Are you ok ma'am?” The woman asked, her posture told Elena she viewed her as a threat.

 

         “I don't know where I am. Where is Thom? Sera? Cassandra? Solas?” Elena asked after her betrothed and friends she was with when she was blown back by Corypheus’ magic.

 

          The woman looked at Elena like she was crazy. “You from Europe? Sound like you are. Come on.” Elena had attracted a gathering of people who were pointing tiny black boxes at her, some of them sent flashes of light into her eyes. 

 

          “Your what? I'm from Thedas.” Elena said as she followed the dark-haired Shem towards a large, metallic looking  _ thing _ . 

 

         The woman rolled her eyes at Elena's obvious mental disability. What had this woman gone through? “Europe, it's a country. You're in Los Angeles, California, in the United States of America.” Elena turned at the small sound of someone calling for her.  _ Thom _ . 

 

          “Elena!” Thom yelled as he spotted her wild short raven hair. He broke out into a run, Sera right behind him. It was a flurry of his lips and hers as they collided, but where was Cassandra? Dorian? Bull? Cole? Solas? Cullen? Josie? Leliana? In the midst of a crushing hug between the three of them, someone cleared their throat.

 

            It was the oddly dressed woman. She was smiling and opened the metal box that now had bright red and blue torches spinning on the top. “Could you just get in the car now?”

 

          Elena looked to the “car” and back at the woman. “What does it do?” She asked, cocking her head to the side as Thom slid an arm around her waist. 

 

         “Is it magic witchy stuff? I'm not getting in that thing if it's all magicky, Lavellan.” Sera said matter-of-factly.

 

         “It seems this world doesn't have magic, Sera. Look.” Elena held her hand up to Sera's face; all that was there was a long, pinkish scar in the shape of the anchor.

 

           “I'm a police officer, name's Lacey Tanner. This,” she motioned to her car dramatically, “is a car. It gets you places, runs on gas. Now please get in before the news stations start showing up.” 

 

         Just as Officer Tanner closed the door, another voice called for Elena and the officer rested her forehead against the cool blue metal. “She's with me, you must be Cassandra. Get in the front.” Cassandra was wary, but got in when she noticed Sera toying with the window as it came down to reveal the three in the back seat.

 

         “I'm friggin squashed, yeah. Can we get this thing hooked up to some horses already?” Sera said as she rested her arm on Thom's shoulder. 

 

Lacey rolled her eyes and started the car, eliciting gawks from her strange passengers as she pulled into downtown LA traffic.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They had sat in what Officer Tanner called a ‘hospital’ for hours. It was, to Elena, a healer’s tent on a massive scale. It was bigger than the Chantry in Val Royeaux. She had taken mental notes: the ones in white cloaks were Doctors, the equivalent to Thedas’ healers. The ones in the colorful tunics and breeches were nurses, some kind of assistant to the doctors. 

 

They had taken drawings of her bones, poked her with needles, stolen her blood, but without leeches. She could hear Sera protesting, loudly, about having her blood taken. She could also hear whispers, her surname on people’s lips seemed to be spreading. It was like they knew of her and her companions. 

 

A girl, no older than fifteen, entered her room holding a plush in her hand that reminded her of Iron Bull. “You’re actually Lavellan?  _ The  _ Lavellan?” The girl asked as she held a mask to her face and breathed deeply. 

 

Elena smiled, it seemed people knew of her here, in this world. “I am, Elena Lavellan. Who might you be?”

 

The girl smiled back and looked at Elena as though a child looked upon statues of their legendary heroes. “I'm Khloe, Inquisitor Lavellan. It's an honor. Sorry, but I need to get back to my room before Nurse Leo scolds me again. I'm not supposed to be out of bed.” She noticed the girl, Khloe, had been pulling along a tall, metal pole that held bags of what looked like water. Long tubes shoved into the girls arm; this girl must be ill. Elena had saw enough people pass by her room to realize the ones in the thin night shirts with the poles were very sick. 

 

A few minutes passed and the doctor came in, Doctor Dean Redner, he had said his name was. “Miss Lavellan, seems you are lucky to even be alive with these films.” He turned on a big, bright white and flat torch after sticking her “films” on it: she could see fractures in places, healed cracks in others.

 

“Also, your blood work tells us you're pregnant, congratulations.” A nurse chimed in. 

 

“You're a funny one. I haven't even gotten my moon blood since I took a long fall down a short mine shaft.” Elena said, she knew that not getting your moon blood meant you were more than likely barren. She had seen it happen in her clan; Nomi never got her moon blood, she also never had children even after being wed twenty summers.

 

The doctor sat on a chair with small wheels and sat in front of Elena, “A lot of things can cause irregular periods… er, moon blood. Stress, malnutrition, strenuous activities such as long travels. We can take pictures to check for sure if you'd like?” With all of this information to process, Elena felt sick. She grabbed the pink basin off the bed and threw up everything in her stomach. 

 

“Elena, are’ya alright, love?” Thom asked as he stepped into the room; his armor had been replaced with foreign-looking clothing and he was carrying a bag in one hand. 

 

After changing into what passed as clothing; it had been what was in the oddly-shaped bag that Thom had brought to her, the both of them were led to a small, dark room with a large black box on the wall across from a bed. “What is this?” Elena asked, squeezing Thom’s hand.

 

The nurse, whose name Elena could not remember without looking at her badge, crossed the room and stood next to the small bed. “This,” she said, pointing to the white machine, “is an ultrasound machine. It shows us what’s going on in your uterus, it will let us know what’s going on with your baby. Please lay on the bed, and pull up your shirt just below your bust.” The nurse sounded very clinical, almost as much so as Adan. Elena did as she was asked and the nurse put what felt like parchment across her lap. Whatever she squirted on her stomach was cold and made Elena shiver. It took just a moment, but a loud and fast thudding sound filled the room as a strange black and white moving picture became visible on the box in front of Elena and Thom, who was in awe. 

 

“There’s your baby, Elena and that sound you’re hearing is the heartbeat. You’re about seventeen weeks along it seems. Would you like to know the gender?” Elena and Thom’s eyes never left the screen: tiny head and body, a thumb set in a tiny mouth. 

 

“You can do that?” Elena asked, a tear rolled down her cheek as Thom kissed it away. 

 

“I can! Do I take that as a yes?” The nurse asked and Elena smiled and nodded in unison with Thom. “It seems it’s a little boy, congratulations. Do you want pictures?” Again, at a loss for words Elena nodded as she watched the tiny person inside her kick as she felt a small flutter. 

 

She was in this new place, but Thom was here. They were going to have a little boy. She was tired, sore, and battle-worn, but today she was happy. This made it seem like everything she had fought for, even if it hadn’t saved Thedas, saved the tiny life growing inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Europe is a continent.  
> It's a joke about my fellow Americans, most think Europe means United Kingdom only.


End file.
